


NERF Sniper

by gateship



Series: Avengers Assemble [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Clint is the most ridiculous sniper ever, Gen, SHIELD is totally a circus instead of a serious organization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gateship/pseuds/gateship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a tumblr post. </p><p>Remain aware of the ceiling tiles. Agent Barton likes to hide in them with NERF weaponry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NERF Sniper

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [THIS](http://http://shieldrecruitsurvivaltips.tumblr.com/post/16802615617/s-h-i-e-l-d-recruit-survival-tip-2-remain) post on SHIELD Recruit Survival Tips.

There was a rather loud shriek that came from the direction of one Agent Fagen’s office followed by a lot of cursing in German and a lot of scrabbling sounds.

“I’m not even going to ask what the hell that was,” Natasha said.

“Did she just say something about weasels and unpleasant acts regarding said weasels?” Carolyn asked. “I mean, I don’t really know German, but it sounded like it.”

“I don’t want to know. At all,” Natasha said.

There was a scrabbling in the ceiling of the office and one of the tiles shifted and Clint dropped down. Natasha merely raised an eyebrow at him.

“Is that a Nerf gun?” Carolyn asked. “And what are you doing with it?”

“It’s called training,” Clint said.

“It’s called you’re ridiculous,” Natasha said.

“No, it’s amazing. I get to crawl around in the ceiling and shoot people with Nerf darts,” Clint said. “This is gonna be so cool.”

000

“Where is he?” Agent Ransic demanded as he threw open the door to Natasha and Clint’s shared office. “Where is that demented squirrel at?”

“I don’t know and I don’t care,” Natasha said as she worked on filling out a mission report.

“He attacked me! Where is he?”

“Go away,” Natasha said.

Ransic snarled and slammed the door shut as he left.

“Clint is going to be a very dead man soon,” she sighed.

000

Generally in SHIELD HQ if one heard manly yelping or shrieking or any combination of the two – and on one memorable occasion there had been manly shrieking – Clint was scurrying through the ceiling tiles somewhere, avoiding the retribution. Well, avoiding the immediate retribution anyways. The people he pissed off still managed to get him back somehow.

The most amusing part of all of Clint’s assaults was that Fury knew and didn’t seem to care. In fact, it seemed he was endorsing it considering the fact that Clint was finding additional NERF darts shoved in various places in his office.


End file.
